


To Have And To Hold

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: the database [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Human, Cardverse, M/M, Politics, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: [ preview 02 . ]”There are no sides when it comes to love—or so it was believed."Thirteen-year-old Peter had always known he was different, and there were three things which alluded to this fact.First: He had grown up in the care of the'Hellion Arrest and Recapture Squadron’which was more commonly known as the 'HEARTS', specifically under their Commander, 'Joker's, supervision.Second: He was the son of the most wanted criminals in all of Albion: the so-called 'King' and 'Queen' of the SPADEs.And third: His parents would do everything to have and to hold their young 'Prince' once again—and if it meant declaring war, then so be it.





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> « some important details you might need:  
> 1\. this is a Hitman Jones/Assassin Kirkland, Omegaverse, Dystopian Cardverse AU.  
> 2\. the Cardverse Kingdoms aren’t necessarily Kingdoms in this fic—they are parts of society/government. in the same vein, the royalties of the Kingdoms aren’t necessarily the leaders of each part of society.  
>  * _HEARTS » HEllion Arrest and RecapTure Squadron_  
>  — responsible in keeping the civilians (or non-criminal persons) of society safe inside Albion's New Haven, the capital city, and the other settlements.  
> — are the ones who arrest and capture the criminals (called 'hellions') who threaten the society.  
> * SPADEs — led by their 'King' and 'Queen', they are the rebels, or an association which aims to take down the Albion rulers. They call themselves by no name, but were granted the name of 'SPADEs' after it was made clear that their symbol was patterned after a crest resembling an intricate spade. »

"When will you speak, Kirkland?" He growled, slamming a fist on the interrogation table set between him and the damn hellion. "Need I remind you that you are no longer the one holding the reins of power here?"

A low, sultry laugh spilled forth from the Omega's lips, a flash of crazed absinthe making itself known from beneath the flutter of dark golden lashes. He tipped his head back, revealing the pale column of his throat and just the barest hint of the navy swirls of the SPADEs crest against the side of his neck. 

"Oh, _'Joker',"_ The 'Queen's canines bit into his supple bottom lip as he grinned, tapping manicured nails against the tabletop. The scent of the Omega swirled around the room, thick and sickly sweet. "Foolish, foolish 'Joker'. Why ever should you assume that I—the _'Queen'_ —am powerless?"

The tall albino scowled, shaking his head to clear off the intense scent, which grew more pungent by the minute. He was glad he was a Beta; any Alpha would have been tempted to give in to the Omega's whimsical scent. 

"You've been captured, restrained, and placed behind bars in the most secure prison in all of Albion," he enunciated carefully, looking into the madman's eyes. "So then, tell me, Kirkland, aren't you the foolish one here?"

Arthur Ignatius Kirkland-Jones, more commonly known as the 'Queen' of SPADEs, simply smiled—and his evergreen eyes sparked with evident bloodlust.

"You took my son," despite his venomous words, he smirked, digging his nails into the tabletop. "You took _our_ son away from my 'King' and I. And now you took _me_ away from _him."_

A shiver rippled down the HEARTS' Commander's spine as he heard the tell-tale _click_ of a gun's safety being removed from behind him.

"The 'King' of SPADEs doesn't like to share what he holds dear, you know?"


End file.
